1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-55583 A discloses a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus that performs antilock braking control, independently from each other, for wheel brakes for right and left front wheels and right and left rear wheels of a vehicle. When the vehicle is running on a split road where coefficients of friction of right and left road surfaces with which the front and rear wheels are in contact are largely different from each other during the antilock braking control, the vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus of JP 2007-55583 A controls so that a difference between brake fluid pressures of the left and right wheel brakes which is equal to or larger than a predetermined value is not generated.